The Stars Are Ours
by princessblair
Summary: A romantic rendezvous in the city of love, what more do you want?


Sorry about any mistakes, I haven't even tried to edit this so please bear with me. This is a huge fluff fest so please, enjoy the fluff overload (I can't promise it's cute, though.)

* * *

When Jean had whisked him away to Paris, Marco didn't expect to be swept of his feet. It was a grandiose gesture and he was really surprised with the amount of thought Jean had put to it. It was sweet and romantic and everything he didn't even know he wanted.

At first, Marco had been a little hesitant when Jean had approached the subject. He had simply too much work on his hands, and a week long holiday was out of the question.

He didn't really think he'd win against Jean's very adorable puppy dog eyes. So, when Jean had informed him that he had already asked permission from Marco's boss and had already bought the tickets and all, he found himself getting giddy at the thought of being away for a week with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, huh? Marco himself didn't believe it, but they've been dating close to one year now and it's been wonderful.

Which is maybe one of the reasons he finally gave in to Jean's impromptu holiday. It was about time anyway, they hardly had enough time to go out on dates since they're both insanely busy.

Ah, none of that. Marco focuses on sipping his fancy champagne that Jean had ordered. He hadn't got a clue as to what the menu had contained and he had never been more relieved that his hot boyfriend is French. Marco had wanted to melt in a puddle when Jean had ordered their food for them with his haughty French accent of his. Marco had to stop himself from planting his own lips on Jean, sucking that sexy voice of his, the entire time.

And yeah, he's thankful that Jean didn't order snails for him. He wasn't ready for that kind of adventure, yet.

"Do you like the food?" Jean gives him his heart-stopping grin and Marco had to remind himself to breath. Jean should really tone it down a notch if he even wants to make it to the Eiffel Tower.

He was far too gorgeous for his own good and of course, they're in the city of love. Nobody should expect Marco to even have a pulse by the end of the day.

Jean waves a hand in front of his eyes and Marco had to blink.

"Are you okay? Was the champagne too much?" Jean looks at him with worry etched on his face. He blushes under Jean's intense stare, feeling the effects of alcohol finally kick in.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I'm not really used to these kinds of things." Marco averts his eyes away from Jean as he slices the piece of meat on his plate. He could still feel his boyfriend's gaze at him as he pushes food into his mouth.

"I should take you out more, huh?" Jean announces lightly. He reaches out for Marco's right hand and grabbed it for his own. Marco gives him another blush and a shake of his head.

"This is already too much, Jean. I'm sure this meal already costs more than an entire year of my rent."

"My cute little accountant, always thinking about costs and numbers." Jean smiles at him fondly, tracing small circular patterns on his palm.

"Little? Cute?" Marco frowns. "Nobody wants to be called cute, Jean."

"Really? That wasn't the case last night…" He trails off with a knowing smile on his face. Marco gives him a light swat with his free hand, his frown deepening.

"Not here!" He whispers aggressively. Jean laughs and nods, finally letting his boyfriend free from his teasing. He takes another sip on his drink; his own face is a little flushed from the alcohol but not enough to cloud his judgment.

"Do you want dessert, love?" He asks. Marco was far already full from all the taste testing they did before they ate dinner so he had politely declined his offer.

The night was young and full of promises. Marco was excited to explore the city and finally see the attractions he could only read about before.

"Monsieur," Jean raised his hands towards the waiter and gave the man a courteous smile. The man quickly crouched down to Jean's level.

"Oui?"

"L'addition s'il vous plait?"

Marco had to brace himself for another round of Jean's husky voice talking in French. The man could've asked for a pair of gym socks and it would've still sounded sexy to Marco. He stops himself from swooning.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Merci."

The waiter leaves their table and Jean refocuses his attention back to his boyfriend. He was met with Marco's hazy eyes and parted lips. He didn't really expect his boyfriend to be turned on, with him just asking for the bill.

"Marco, are you okay?" The freckled boy seemed to snap out of it as he tries to compose himself on his chair. He smoothes down the invisible creases on his shirt and pats his hair out of nervous habit. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Jean smiling at him warmly.

"You're too hot."

Jean laughs at his honest response and resituates his knowing smirk back on its place. Cheeky bugger.

"Excusez-moi?" The server interrupts their little banter,but instead of getting annoyed Jean sends him a thankful grin. Jean takes the bill before Marco could even protest. He hands the waiter his card and the man nods to excuse himself.

"You should've let me at least split the bill."

"Hmmm…" He shrugs noncommittally. Sensing his partner's annoyance with him, he quickly deflects the situation.

"Just let me spoil you this time. Please?"

If he puts it that way, Marco doesn't really have a choice in the matter, does he?

X

Jean had told him that they would be taking a romantic stroll towards the Eiffel Tower rather than riding a cab. He claims he would be able to enjoy it more that way, and that it would give him a more sense of the local culture Paris has to offer.

To be honest, Marco couldn't care less. Currently, Jean has his hands laced with his and it takes every single brain cell to stop himself from dragging his boyfriend back to their hotel. That wouldn't be much of a vacation if they did that so he just reconciles with himself to snuggle on Jean's smaller frame. It wasn't the most comfortable position but right now, he just really needs to be as close to Jean as possible.

Jean senses this and drops his hands from their hold. He was about to whine but Jean had treaded his hand through his waist to bring him closer.

He never knew that Paris could be so warm and feel so much like home.

X

Jean pays for their tickets as Marco snaps some pictures on the 2nd floor of the tower. The city was absolutely breathtaking at night where all the lights looked like stars from their view. Jean had promised him he would take Marco back here tomorrow morning before their boat ride so he would be able to see the city's glory during the day.

Marco felt like a bumbling tourist but Jean had assured him that nobody is immune to Paris' beauty. He gives Jean an excited smile as his boyfriend hands him his ticket.

"I bought the one way ticket; I figured we could take the stairs on our way back." Jean explains. Marco was just really too excited to even care. He grabs Jean's forearms and nozzles his face on it while suppressing his capricious giggles.

"Thank you very much for this."

Jean grins at him happily.

X

Marco had never realized that he had an irrational fear of heights. But now that they're at the top, his hands felt clammy and his knees were shaking. He gives Jean a glance and he assumes his boyfriend is the same, he looked like he was about to heave and he certainly looked sweaty despite the cold.

Unfortunately, Jean notices his little trembles.

"Are you…" He starts. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know I was afraid of heights." Marco tried to say lightly but it ended up shakier than he wanted to.

"Oh… uhm… I didn't know. Sorry, would you like to go down then?" Jean grabs his hands once again to lead him by the stairs but Marco tugs him back.

"No, I'm okay."

Jean peers at him nervously.

"You sure?"

Marco nods his head vigorously to attempt to show some bit of enthusiasm. Probably too enthusiastic.

"Just hug me for a moment?"

Jean complies with his request. He circles his arms around Marco and flushes his body closer to him. They could feel both of their hearts beating wildly from their embrace. Marco leans his head on his shoulders letting his breath fan out on his neck that sends shivers up his spine.

It was perfect and Marco felt like he was floating. Until he was sharply brought down by a poke on his thigh. _Oh, he knew exactly what this is._

"Uhm, Jean?"

"Uh… yeah?" His voice had sounded shaky and it makes Marco smile.

"Are you going to ask me something?"

"Hah?" Jean pulled away from their hug that makes Marco whine softly.

"I felt it, you know…"

Jean's face and neck had turned into a lovely shade of red. It's endearing, really.

"Dammit."

"Language, Jean." He admonishes. Jean continued to shift his eyes on the floor while burying his hands on the pockets of his pants.

"Damn is not a bad word."

Marco laughed and pulled out his cell phone. Jean looks at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" Jean whispers. He just gives him a larger smile.

"I'm checking if it's a bad word or not. If we're going to have children I don't want you cursing around them." Calmly, he types the word on Google as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Jean snatches it away from his hands and he yelped in surprise.

"Children?" Jean's eyebrows rose. "Are you saying yes?"

"That depends, are you asking?" He answers cheekily.

"You don't seem surprised…" Jean changes the subject. He scratches the back of his head and looked elsewhere.

"You're right. I've know quite a while already." Jean's eyes went wide at his confession and he clears his throat.

"Ho-how?"

"I found it by your bedside drawer. Not a good hiding place, babe."

"Fuck."

"Language. And if it's any consolation, I haven't looked."

Jean sighs in resignation and pulls out the box from his pocket. He looks at Marco expectantly.

"Uhm, should I kneel or…?"

Marco gives him an amused look. He was really cute, and he couldn't wait to have him alone.

"I don't know. I'm not the one proposing."

Jean shifts on his feet and gives his trousers a little pull to kneel in front of his boyfriend. He looks around and his face turned to a more violent shade of red when he had found out that they had attracted a little crowd. He gulps.

"Uhm. Marco…" He looks at Marco in what he hopes was a loving way. It ended up more like a nervous gaze but it didn't really matter to Marco.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" He opened the little velvet box to reveal a simple gold band with some engravings on it.

Marco died a thousand times at all of the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. He was elated and confused as to what had Jean said. It doesn't matter since his heart already knew what he was asking. He replied with the only French word he knew,

"Oui"

Engraved in his ring was: "Tu es l'amour de ma vie"

Of course Marco google translated it right away and he sworn his knees went jelly.

_You are the love of my life._


End file.
